Drifting Apart
by Javagirl1992
Summary: As Mokuba goes older he starts to drift apart from his big brother
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters

Seto Kiaba sat back in his mansion and looked at the time on his laptop. 9.20pm. He looked around and his younger brother Moukaba was not home, again. He had not only missed curfew for the past week he had also been coming home around eleven every night. Kiaba started to worry because if there was one thing he did worry about was his brother. Twenty minutes later Moukaba walked in the door. "Oh were early today?" Kiaba said sarcasicley out loud. "What's that supposed to mean?" Moukaba asked. "Oh I don't know all this week you have been coming home around eleven" Kiaba said. "Yeah well" Moukaba said. "Yeah well what? Where have you been?" Kiaba asked. Moukaba bit his lip and ran upstairs as fast as he could. "MOUKABA!" Kiaba yelled. Sighing he chased his brother upstairs. The door was slightly open. "Moukaba?" he said calmer. "Leave me alone Seto!" he said quietly. _I don't want to _Kiaba thought stubbornly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing" Moukaba whispered. _Yeah and the queen is our relative_ Kiaba thought as we walked downstairs.

Moukaba listened carefully as his brother went down the stairs. _Whew he's gone _he thought. He lay there tears forming down his cheeks. He quickly discarded them as best he could. _Seto, _he thought. _Help me I'm drifting away from you and everyone else I'm becoming like- _He didn't finished because he closed his eyes to sleep.

The next morning when Kiaba was having his morning coffee before he woke up his brother the phone rang. "Kiaba Corp how may I help you?" he said. "Seto Kiaba!" a cheery voice said. "What do you want Wheeler?" Kiaba snapped. "Are you coming to school today?" Joey asked. "Why?" Kiaba asked in a annoyed tone. He heard Joey talk to someone in the background a "WHAT?" from Joey and a hang up. Kiaba looked at the phone in fury and threw it down just as Moukaba walked downstairs. "Um Seto?" he said nervously. "Yeah" Kiaba said. "I think-" he was about to say before the phone rang. "Hello?" Kiaba said impatiently. "Seto Kiaba I want to see you in my office" It was the principal. "Did I do something wrong?" Kiaba asked innocently. "Yes you didn't show up for school that's truant and that's a crime" the principal. "Is it? Who needs school anyway I have money" Kiaba said hanging up on the principal. "Go on" he said.

Moukaba looked at his brother in anger and took a deep breath before he said. " I think- your becoming a self-centered jerk who only cares about one thing! Oh wait two! Money and yourself Seto everything now is about the money! I can skip school! who cares? I got money in the bank to keep me going! So who cares?" Moukaba was yelling. Seto tried to say something but his brother cut him off. **"No lets me talk let me get this out! Let me talk! **You tell me you love me but you don't because all you care about is money and yourself you don't even know the half of what I'm going through right now sometimes I wish Moukaba screamed. "Wish what?" Kiaba said almost choking. "You weren't my brother" and with that he slammed the door.

Good? Bad? Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As of this moment I have been a deadbeat fanfiction writer until now! UPDATES AWAY!! *flys around in circles falling* I'm okay :D

Mokuba ran faster than he had ever in his entire life he could hear his brother in the backround trying to stop him but he refused to listen. Mokuba only ran attempting to block out out the bitter tears he want to cry. Mokuba ran until he could no longer hear his brother's footsteps behind him stopped and looked back seeing no one in the darkness and gloomyness of the early morning only him. Mokuba took a seat near a tree to catch his breath and to gather his thoughts. Here he was by himself ran away from his self-centered jerk of a brother but why? Living with his brother he had everything he ever wanted money and riches but that wasn't but Mokuba wanted.

_And I wonder **where** the brothership went? What about the days and the memories we spent? Now it feels like I'm being **replaced**. Now it feels like I don't know you. _

Tears started to fall down his face but he quickly dismissed them no way was he going start crying like a baby.

"Mokuba? Is that you?" A voice asked taking him out of his thoughts.

Mokuba looked up only to roll his eyes there was Joey along with everyone else staring at him looking worried.

"What do you want?" Mokuba snapped.

"Fun fact your releated to the queen she's your relative" Tristan informed him with a huge smile.

Mokuba looked at him in disgust. "You have five seconds to get out of my face five-" Mokuba thretened.

"Hey chill out whats the matter you today?" Tea asked.

Mokuba didn't answer instead he spaced out thinking his own thoughts. _I didn't tell my own brother whats wrong what makes you think I would tell you? _

This question was quickly forgotten when another was asked.

"Why aren't are you in school?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to go" he replied.

"Do you think your too rich too go too?" Tristan teased.

Mokuba tried hard to control his anger. "Thats not it at all" He tried to explain but Joey interupted by shoving a foutune cookie in his face.

"What's this going to do? Change my life forever?" Mokuba asked sarcastically. He broke the cookie and read the fortune.

**Your wish will come true**

A/N: Helicopter update away!!! Read and review thank-you :D


End file.
